Trials of love
by Shadokuu
Summary: Link has been sad since Midna left. He finds a way to restore the mirror of twilight. he also learns he has always had a demon wolf inside of him. LinkXMidna please review and read its good even if your not a fan of the couple. chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Sad Loss**

It had been a month since Midna had departed from the world of light.

Link was now bored since there were no new mission for him, and was sad of the loss of his friend Midna. They were close, REAL close and Link could'nt stop thinking about her.

_Darn it why did Midna have to go, I miss her so much. If she were here I'd have something to do. Maybe the Twilight world and the light world could'nt combined, maybe me and Midna were'nt ment to be together. No I must'nt think that! She had the same feeling for me as I have for her, I know it!_

Link was just sitting there by the Ordon Spring. The first place were he went into the Twilight. He then started to remember the first time he met Midna. He sighed and got up, and was about to hed back to his house, then Illia appeared.

"Hi Link!" The cheerful young lady said. _ Oh shoot whats she want now, she gets on my freaking nerves these days! _"Whacha doing?" "Ah nothing really i'm bored, and sort of upset." Link replied. "Your still upset about that stupid imp, shes gone now history, you should start thinking of me for once Link, let me be your princess." Suddenly Link rose in anger, he walked right up to Illia's face. "SHE IS NOT A STUPID IMP, BUT A STUPID GIRL LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW THAT!" Link then grasped her hand really tight. "YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT HUH, WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, YOUR UGLY! YOUR UGLIER THEN A MOBLIN MIXED WITH ZANT! I NEVER LIKED YOU AND I NEVER WILL, I DON'T CARE ONE BIT ABOUT YOU. NOW I WISH I DID'NT HELP YOU GET YOUR MEMORY BACK SO YOU COULD'NT REMEMBER ME! SO JUST DO ME ONE FAVOR AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Link then let go of Illia's arm. Then heart crushed Illia took off crying. Link then relized what he had just done. "Oh shoot, what have I done." He said to quitly. Link then went on to his house.

After a few minits Link had been inside his house, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He said sadly. "Its me Talo, Malo and Beth are with me too." _Great now what, I have to listen to these brats! _ "I guess you can come in." Link said. "Yay!" The children replied. Talo and friends happily hopped on Link's bed. "Hey, can't you see i'm laying down guys! Link said. "Illia told me you were very rude to her." Talo said. "Yes she did say you were pig yelling in here face like that." Malo said. "Well I don't blame her, since you were grabbing her arm like that, it left a bruise!" Beth said sternly. "Sorry, I just... got to upset, she called Midna horrible things, when she barly knows about her." Link replied. Talo hopped off the bed. "You love Midna, why her i'd go for Zelda shes a princess, and shes hot!"

"Guys please lets not continue this subject, your to young to understand love at all." "Aww but Link.." "No!, i'm sorry, but I think its time for you guys to leave, so please just let me be, I have to cool down and think stuff over." "Fine!, lets go guys, Links being a meanie!" The children then went off.

_I hope they don't go blabbering lies to Illia. _Link then laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes. He begain to wonder really hard. He then herd a strange dark deep voice it sounded as if was saying. "Hey kid!" Link then found himself in a deep dark place.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2!

Link and all other charactors are (R) to Nintendo.


	2. Chapter 2 Inner demonic wolf

**Chapter 2 The Inner Demonic Wolf**

Link suddenly entered a deep dark place he had never been to before.

Link begain to search for his lantern in his pocket. "Huh!, wered my lantern go, wered my other items go!?" There was then a deep low growl like some kind of demonic best. "Whos there!" Link shouted bravely. "Hey kid get over here, walk straight forward." Said the demonic voice.

Link walk forward just as the voice told him, he was stunned at what he saw. A gigantic demonic looking wolf in a cage. "Are .. you my twilight form!?" Link asked still shocked at what he was seeing. "No!, i'm the demon that has been inside of you since you were born!" The beast anwsered. "Did I take the form of you in the Twilight realm?" "Yes, I guess your not that stupid after all kid."

Link then begain to wonder. _Maybe he can help me get back to the Twilight realm!_

"I know what your thinking Link, I even know what you feel inside your heart." "How Mr. Demon Wolf ?" Link asked. "Don't call me that I would like just normal demon, I just know because i'm a part of you and i'm your demon wolf." "Demon, do you know a way to restore The Mirror Of Twilight?" Link asked. "There is one way, you must restore the pieces." the best answered. "Midna destoroyed it!" "True kid, but you can make new pieces for it." "How do I do that?" "You are the weilder of the Triforce Of Courage, maybe if you and Princess Zelda work together you could." "No Demon, i'm not working with her!" "Fine then Link."

The demon wolf smiled. "Can't you help me Demon?" Link asked. "Yes I can, but you have to do me one favor." said the demon wolf. "What is it i'll do it no matter what it is!" Link said. Demon smiled a sinister wolf smile, for he new what Link hated the most.

"I've always wanted to do this one thing, but since i'm locked inside of you I can't, so you must do this for me." "Yes what is it Demon?" Link asked. "To sell Girl Scout cookies!"

To be continued in Chapter 3

Link is (R) to Nintendo and my fancharactor Demon is (C) to me.


	3. Chapter 3 the uncalled for mission

**Chapter 3 The uncalled for mission**

"I have to do WHAT!?" Link said in horror. "Sell Girl Scout cookies." Demon answered. "Thats the stupidiest thing I ever heard of !" Link ranted. "No Girl Scout cookies, then no Twilight mirror." Demon said teasingly.

Demon knew Link did'nt want to do this, but he would just sit back and watch Link going around acting like a fool, all over Ordon. "Fine, i'll do it." Link said.

"Good, now listen heres how you'll say it." Link than begain to listen. "You'll say, would you like some , then my voice cuts in and says Girl Scout cookies." Demon said.

"Fine, I guess i'll do it that way." Link hestantly agreed. "Oh thats not all of it, then you'll say would you like them plain, then my voice will cut in extra crispy."

"Now get going." Demon said.

In a flash of light Link opeaned his eyes to see his home. "Man I can't believe I agreed to this." Link said to himself.

He had just then noticed a chest laying in the corner of the room. Without hesitation he opened it. It turned out to be a big bag of Girl Scout cookies. _ I guess it was'nt a dream._ Thought Link in irritation. Link then walked boldly out the door.

_Who should I ask first? _Link thought. His eye then caught Colin, who was what it looked like practicing with a wooden sword. Link then went up to Colin. "Hi link, whats that bag have in it?" Colin asked. Link swallowed hard. "Would you like some Girl scout cookies?" Link asked. Colin just begain laughing. "Haha boy you crack me up Link, Ha nice monster voice too!" Colin snickered. "No Colin... i'm seriouse would you like some cookies or not." Link said agrevated. "No thanks." Colin replied. "Fine then, i'll try someone else." Link said.

Link was now at the Ordon Village. He knocked on Rusl and Uli's door. Rusl opened it. "Why if it isn't Link, watcha need young man?" Rusl said. "Would you like some Girl Scout cookies?" Link asked. "Haha your a funny young man are'ncha Link, my son Colin told me about this on." _ Crap I hope Colin did'nt tell this to everyone in town, man this sucks, if so then no one will believe me. _Link thought.

Link then went on to Illia's dad Mayor Bo's house, but he got the same response, same thing with Sera the shop keeper, Beths parents, and Talo and Malos parents. _Shoot there has to be atleast one person. _Link thought. Suddenly an idea hit him. _ I know i'll ask my old boss Fado, Colin would'nt go over there because hes scared of Ordon goats, but yet he has become braver since then, but I have a chance!_ Link thought hopefully.

Link got up and went on down to Fado's. When Link got there his old friend Fado looked pretty happy to see him, yet Link noticed Illia was here too. "Hi Fado." Link said. "Well hi there Link, I have'nt seen you in a long while." Fado replied. "Yeah can I ask you a something Fado?" "What is it Link?" "Alright Fado this is not a joke, i'm being really seriouse when I ask this ok." "Sure Link what is it, you can tell me anything I won't laugh." Suddenly Illia walked up to them. "Alright Link what are you gonna ask him?" Illia said snootly. Links blood rose in anger and embarrasment, the last thing he needed was that snooty selfish little brat to embarrass him in front of his old boss. Link calmed down and swallowed he was gonna do this, he had to for Midna's sake. "Would you like some Girl Scout cookies?" Link finally managed out.

Illia begain to laugh like a maniac. "What the heck are you doing selling Girl Scout cookies, your so dorky Link Heehee!" Illia said. "Shut the heck up Illia, like I care what you think you stupid moronic bi.." Link was about to finish his sentence when Fado cut in. "Woah now Link, no need to go that far, and Illia get out of here if your gonna be rude to Link." "Fine i'll go feed the goats sir Fado." Illia said walking to the barn. "Sure Link i'll buy two boxes." Said Fado digging in his wallet. _Wow I can't believe he even bought one box!_ Link thought. "Thanks Fado that will be 20 rupees." Link said cheerfully. "Here you go." Fado said handing Link the red rupee.

Link then was just about to head out when Fado called him. "Hey Link, I noticed your kind of upset with Illia right at this point in life." Fado said. "Yeah so what, she gets on my nerves these days, shes not the same Illia she was before." Link said. "Yes, I understand thats what you feel but have'nt you ever though it was because she felt jelouse when she heard you really were upset about Midna?" "Well no Fado, but Midna means so much to me, I think I even love her, its more than what me and Illia ever had." "Ah, but Link have you ever though of Illias feelings, I mean what if she went on an adventure one day and months later she kept thinking about another guy." "Well I guess I would feel real bad, I mean could'nt she think of me?" Link said "Yes now can't you see thats how she feels, maybe you should talk to her about this and apoligize tonight." Fado suggested. "I guess Fado." Link said. Then he headed out.

When Link got home he thought about what Fado said. _Maybe I was a little to hard on Illia, she can still be my friend. I'll make it up to her tonight here in a while i'll ask her if I could have a word with her tonight at the Sacred Spring, I just hope this all works out. _Link thought.

He closed his eyes like he did the first time he encountered his demon wolf. Soon again he was in that deep dark place, infront of his demon wolf. "There Demon I sold two boxes is that enough now or what?!" Link said. "Hahaha it was fun watching you travel about trying to sell those worthless cookies, oh and by the way are you done trying to figure out a way to get back with that Illia girl?!" The demon wolf teased. "I'm not trying to get back with her, my heart belongs to Midna only!" Link said in anger. "hehee, you humans are so funny at times." Demon said. "Now what about the Mirror pieces, you said you would help me find!" Link replied more calmly. "Fine since you did do all that humories stuff for me I guess I could help you." "So tell me!" "Don't be so impaitent little human, heres what you have to do you must go far North." Demon said. "Fine i'd go to the ends of the Earth to get Midna back." Link said.

To Be Continued in chapter 4

It gets better, starting next chapter. Demon the demon wolf is (C) to me and Link and others are (R) to Nintendo. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4 Legend of the Goddesses

**Chapter 4 The legend of the Goddesses**

Just as Demon told him to do, so Link got on Epona and headed far north. _I wonder how long it will take to get to the unknow destination, heck I wonder what the destination is, I just hope its some place useful._ Link thought.

It took about a day to make it there, so it was around night time when Demon told Link to stop. "Link do you see that?" Demon asked. "Do you mean Hyrule Castle?" Link answered. "Yes exacly." "Demon, why did you lead me here?" Link asked sighing. "So you can meet with Zelda, she has the broken mirror shards." "Hows that gonna help us, its not like we can repair it!" Link answered. "Princess Zelda will know what to do, she will then give you your next mission." Demon answered.

Link had just made it to the intrence of Hyrule Castle, he listened closley for Demon was about to tell him something. "Link there are guards around here, you need to be quick and sneakey." Demon told Link. "I understand, as sly as a fox." Link said.

The guards Link snuck by were'nt that hard, he just hid behind the walls, then quickly dashed towards the other walls. Soon he was in the castle, through a secret way. He hookshoted to the metal wires near Zeldas room.

Once Link got in there, Zelda was already expecting him. "Zelda we need to talk..." Link begain. "Link, you want to revive the Mirror of the Twilight don't you?" Zelda inturupted. "Yes so I can see her again." "Well there is one way, but i'm not sure it will work." "Zelda, please lets just try it." Link begged. "Alright heres the plan, its based of a legend passed down to the royal family, its told the person chosen by the Goddesses would go down to the secret cave they would meet a fairy, a fairy who could restore anything." "Zelda this is perfect, I just need to find out were the cave intrance is." Link said.

"Its said that its located at the top of Death Mountain, but the entrance has been blocked by a boulder." Zelda explaned. "Well what ever it is, i'll take it head on, for Midnas sake." Link said. "Link i'm seriouse, be careful, this will be your test to see if you can pass the trials of love." Zelda said. "I understand Zelda, but I must go now to Death Mountain. Link then took off leaveing Zelda behind.

**To Be Continued in Chapter 5**

**It gets really exciting next chapter sorry this was so short, I have to study for a test. Demon is (R) to me, Link and others (C) to Nintendo.**


End file.
